


mirror

by ayrtonwilbury



Category: Skyfall - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5696491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayrtonwilbury/pseuds/ayrtonwilbury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>shut up isthisrubble</p>
            </blockquote>





	mirror

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isthisrubble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isthisrubble/gifts).



“James, that’s your right,” Q told his husband,

“No, it’s my left,” James answered.

They argued about this for the last quarter of an hour. James and Q were in the living room and they were looking at pictures and commenting on certain things, like James’s wounds or the lapels.

“Don’t be daft!” Q said exasperated. “That’s your right.”

“No, I’m pretty positive that’s my left.”

“James, are you exhausted? You usually get stroppy when you’re exhausted.”

“No, I’m not,” James said tiredly. “That’s my left.”

“And I’m no detective and I’m pretty sure that’s your right.”

James tossed the pictures onto the coffee table and stood up. He glared before he stormed into the bathroom. Q sighed and leaned back in his seat before he took a long sip of wine. After a few minutes, James came back and sat down as he put the pictures away.

“Everything all right?” Q asked as he nursed his wine.

“I don’t want to talk about this anymore,” James stated stubbornly.

Q let out a laugh. “You went to _look_ didn’t you?!”

“No, shut up.”

“You did! Oh my god!” Q began to laugh.

James let out a growl and tackled him on the couch, Q expertly holding onto his wine glass as the contents sloshed about in the glass and not on their couch. “Shut up,” James said and grinned before he kissed the young man again.


End file.
